1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power transmission control device, a power transmission device, a power receiving control device, a power receiving device, an electronic apparatus, a method for controlling power transmission, and a method for controlling power receiving.
2. Related Art
In resent years, contactless power transmission (non-contact power transmission) has been highlighted. The contactless power transmission makes it possible to perform transmission of electric power by utilizing electromagnetic induction without using a metallic contact. As an example of the contactless power transmission, charging cell phones and household equipment (e.g., cordless handsets of telephones) are suggested.
JP-A-2006-60909 is a first example of related art of the contactless power transmission. In the first example, an ID authentication is realized by transmitting and receiving an authentication code between a power receiving device (a secondary side) and a power transmission device (a primary side) so as to detect insertion of a foreign object. JP-A-10-94199 is a second example of related art. In the second example, a power supply control system is disclosed such that in order to prevent a circuit breaker from tripping in a case where electrical appliances are simultaneously used at home, power usage information of the electrical appliances is gathered so as to determine whether or not power can be supplied within the acceptable range. Then, the power consumption is allowed to the electrical appliance that is determined to be eligible for the power consumption.
However, in the first example, the power transmission device does not determine whether or not the coil ID received from the power receiving device is appropriate. Therefore, in a case where a plurality of the power receiving device is mixedly exist, appropriate contactless power transmission cannot be realized.
As described above, in the example of related art, since the power transmission device does not determine whether or not the coil ID received from the power receiving device is appropriate, functions and the like of the power receiving device are not determined. As a result, appropriate contactless power transmission cannot be realized.